Guía de supervivencia para que Tsuki te ame
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Porque todos necesitamos consejos de vez en cuando, ¿no? (KuroTsuki)


Bueno básicamente esto fue inspirado en How i meet your mother, una idea bizarra y mucho O.C posiblemente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos de propiedad intelectual no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo autor y sus colaboradores.

 **Nota** : Esto participa en la actividad de Drabbles que se realizó para la página _**El KuroTsuki no es sólo porno.**_

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual, un manejo patético de las personalidades y humor que quizá nadie entienda porque no soy tan buena.

 _Bienvenido al manual de supervivencia_

 **Consejo 01 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Presentación_

Oh, ¿te ha llamado la atención el titulo? Bueno, eso significa que desbordas amor por la querida luna, a continuación, te prestaré los siguientes consejos para poder hablarle, enamorarlo y llevar una relación con nuestro querido sujeto, todo de una manera inmaculada y perfectamente organizada que Tsuki nunca sabrás que lo golpeó.

 **Consejo 02 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Cómo hablarle sin que te mande a la_ _ **mierda**_

Esto será difícil, pero lo que te puedo decir es que primero debes acercarte sutil, seguro y sin temor a ser rechazado, después de que te quedes cinco minutos perdido en su mirada, observalo tal cual depredador y después, algún comentario provocador saldrá de tus labios.

 **Consejo 03 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Vuelve a intentarlo_

A estas alturas seguramente Tsukishima te habrá ignorado, eso es normal, así que te aseguro que le pidas su teléfono o más bien le insistas en tenerlo para poder mensajearte con él, tal vez después de que te deje en visto por más de tres horas. te hable o simplemente te bloquee.

 **Consejo 13 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _La primera cita_

A este nivel ya debiste haber conseguido su número y que no te haya bloqueado, bien campeón, es hora de animarte a pedirle una cita, relájate, nunca vayas nerviosos y por consejo, espera a que su hermano se haya ido.

 **Consejo 14 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _La segunda intervención de cita._

Bueno, era normal que te rechazará en tu primera invitación, pero a estas horas ya debió haber aceptado en salir contigo a uno de los parques temáticos.

 **Consejo 15 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Háblale de cosas que puedan gustarle durante la cita._

Esta información es confidencial, pero según el chico de pecas que siempre está pegado a él a Tsukishima le fascina hablar de dinosaurios y las tartas de fresas, así que, habla de las películas de Jurassic Park y llévalo a la pastelería más fina que encuentres, no preguntes, sólo hazlo.

 **Consejo 27 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Nunca olvides las señales de enamoramiento._

Después de varias citas y algunas peripecias inesperadas abras de notar que Tsukishima es un poco confiado contigo, se ha abierto y parece escucharte más sin sacar algún comentario sátiro. Este es el momento ideal para formalizar tu relación con él.

 **Consejo 23 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Forma de pedir una relación._

Si algo puedo aconsejarte, evita los fuegos artificiales y las serenatas. A Tsukis no le agradan.

 **Consejo 24 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Forma de pedir una relación segunda parte._

Otro consejo, tampoco le pidas ayuda a Bokuto o todo puede resultar peor que la primera vez.

 **Consejo 35 para el manual de supervivencia.**

A estas alturas Tsuki ya es tu novio, por lo que debes sentirte la persona más afortunada del mundo, pero ahora se aproxima las tormentas más difíciles para poder avanzar en su relación.

 **Consejo 46 para el manual de supervivencia.**

Presentarte a su familia.

Esta parte es fácil y si todo sale bien te verán como un buen capitán y un excelente líder, los padres te amarán, el problema es el hermano.

 **Consejo 59 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Cómo ganarte a tu cuñado._

Ah, a estas alturas no tengo nada que pueda aconsejarte, bueno sí, nunca dejes que tu cuñado te atrape en la plena copula con su hermanito.

 **Consejo 67 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Cuándo besarlo._

Necesitas saber leer los momentos para poder apoderarte de los labios de Tsukishima. Se necesita leer la situación, el momento y las señales que te manda, a menos que quieras una patada nunca lo beses frente a los demás, en las mañanas o enfrente de su familia, y para las señales solamente el brillo de sus ojos te transmitirá todo lo que necesitas saber.

 **Consejo 85 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Cómo besarlo._

Siempre que beses a Tsukishima bésalo como un amante prohibido; con el alma.

—Kuroo-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El morocho arrastró pesadamente la punta del esferógrafo por la libreta hasta corromper la blanca y elegante letra en garabatos pequeños y abstractos.

—¡Nada! —chilló, colisionando las pesadas manos para cubrir más de sus malos consejos — ¿qué pasa Tsuki?

—¿No vendrás a dormir? —inquirió, aligerando el peso de Morfeo con un bostezo involuntario de sus labios.

—Sí, voy en seguida —respondió.

—Entendido.

Kuroo le sonrió al ver que se volteaba y retornaba de un camino hacia los peldaños, lo miró, después migró del pasillo a la libreta que aún tenía tatuada el último consejo de su repertorio primerizo.

 **Consejo 101 para el manual de supervivencia.**

 _Una imagen limpia_

Nunca dejes que Tsukishima Kei lea esto, menos si quieres mantener una pulcra imagen frente a tu novio.

 **Extra para el manual de supervivencia.**

 **Despedida.**

Si dudas de la veracidad de estos hechos, tengo que decirte que todos estos consejos han sido basados en cada uno de mis errores antes, durante y el porvenir de mi relación con Tsuki, así que te puedo asegurar que funcionan perfectamente, sin embargo, serán inútiles porqué nunca permitiría que alguien más a parte de mi los lea, sin más, espero que este manual de supervivencia te haya conseguido la prestigiosa oportunidad de enamorar a la luna, Kuroo.

P.D: O en el peor de los casos que te perdone por alguna estupidez que hayas hecho.

 _Atte._

 _kuroo tetsurou._

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.


End file.
